whoselineisitanywayfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5-28
Good evening everybody, and welcome to ''Whose Line Is It Anyway? On tonight's show: * Step right in, Greg Proops * You're always welcome, Wayne Brady * Mi casa es su casa, Colin Mochrie * Who invited you? Ryan Stiles and I'm your host, Drew Carey. Come on down, let's have some fun. The Points * Don't matter... ** If the points were cheerleaders, they'd be guy cheerleaders Games * Scene to Music ** Performers: Ryan, Colin, and Wayne ** Scene: A newlywed couple, Colin and Wayne, are in their honeymoon suite in a luxury hotel, just as they are getting undressed a gung-ho pest exterminator, Ryan, knocks on the door to tell them that their room is infested with roaches * Scenes from a Hat ** Famous film roles as played by Scooby-Doo ** If welcome signs in European countries were truthful ** Things you don't want to hear your grandmother singing about ** What the first fight between a man and a woman was about * Song Styles ** Singer: Wayne ** Musicians: Laura, Linda, and Cece ** About: Undarma ** Style: Prince * Change Letter ** Performers: Greg, Wayne, Colin, and Ryan ** Scene: Greg the team doctor is treating naked star basketball player Wayne after the game in the locker room, Colin, a flirtatious female reporter, enters to interview Wayne, when suddenly, the coach, Ryan, comes in to tell Wayne he's been benched ** Can't say: '''B Must say: W * Living Scenery ** Actors: Ryan and Colin ** Props: Wayne and Undarma ** Scene: Arctic explorers on a race to the North Pole run into trouble and must find food, warmth, and shelter until they can be rescued * Dating Service Video ** World's worst dating service video * Sportscasters ** Commentators: Greg and Drew ** Athletes: Ryan and Colin ** Scene: Two rival office workers trying to impress their boss Winner * Wayne Brady ** The rest get to do a game of "Sportscasters" Credits * Everybody reads the credits as if they're all contortionist trainees and Undarma's leading a class and showing them some moves Trivia * Filmed along with Season 5 episodes 12 and 30, and Season 7 episode 03. Gallery wl undarma.jpg|Undarma Darihu wl undarma song styles.jpg|"Song Styles" wl undarma living.jpg|"Living Scenery" Hats Gallery wl hats us 0528 01.jpg|Right. I'd like to throw you down on the bed 'cause you're a beauty. You don't see girls like you too often. You must be like this. Isn't she lovely? wl hats us 0528 02.jpg|Don't worry girl. I've got protection. wl hats us 0528 03.jpg|No, you use the force. wl hats us 0528 04.jpg|Gondor needs woman! wl hats us 0528 05.jpg|Peel me. wl hats us 0528 06.jpg|Wanna go down South? wl hats us 0528 07.jpg|Care to have a frog in your throat. wl hats us 0528 08.jpg|Hi, I'm the annoying guy you see in the bleachers at every football game. wl hats us 0528 09.jpg|Lemme give your good ship Lollipop a good lickin'. wl hats us 0528 10.jpg|Lebis gobis oma dabeat, Fabi Albert. wl hats us 0528 11.jpg|I don't have one; I'm just really hungry. Category:US episodes